User blog:Samurai96/The Mobile Infantry vs The Colonial Marines
The Mobile Infantry: The Federation's main fighting force who battles the Bug onslaught and protects the human race. vs. The Colonial Marines: The USCMC who are the succesors of the United States Marine Corps who battle against the Alien's known as Xenomorphs. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! ' ' VP-78 Pistol.jpg|VP-78 Pistol M240 Flamethrower.jpg|M240 Flamethrower ZX-76 Combat Shotgun.jpg|ZX-76 Combat Shotgun M41A Pulse Rifle.jpg|M41A Pulse Rifle w/grenade launcher M42C Sniper Rifle.jpg|M42C Sniper Rifle M56 Smart Gun.jpg|M56 Smartgun Vektor CP1.jpg|Vektor CP1 Pistol Morita Mk I.jpg|Morita Mk 1 w/shotgun underslung Morita III Assault Rifle.png|Morita Mk III w/Grenade Launcher Morita Mk 1 Sniper Rifle.jpg|Morita Mk 1 Sniper Version EP-88 Railgun Rifle.png|EP-88 Railgun Battle Notes Vote for Battlground Please #A Refinery on a desert planet (close quarters combat and long range when outside) #Klendathu aka Planet P 6 VS 6. 6 Mobile Infantry vs 6 Colonial Marines X-Factors Mobile Infantry/Colonial Marines 95 Training 94 Edge Mobile Infantry: (Basic training lasts for two months. Recruits go through extensive drills designed to push them to the limit. These include laser tag capture-the-flag competitions and eventually training with live ammunition.) 95 Combat Experience 95 Edge Even: Both fight tough and apparently very smart alien enemies 95 Operational Experience 95 Both have fought on many different climantal planets 90 Logistics 80 Edge Mobile Infantry: They have weapons that share the same type of ammo cartridge. 81 Small Team Combat 95 Edge Colonial Marines: The Marines are use to fighting in more smaller teams then the Mobile Infantry. 30 Armor 90 Edge Colonial Marines: The Marines have built in motion sensors to detect movement. 78 Tactics 89 Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Colonial Marines: Their pistol can go 3 shot burst Mid Range Mobile Infantry: While the Marines have 2 guns the Morita has a longer range and a built in shotgun with it. Long Range Colonial Marines: Both have grenade launchers but the Pulse Rifle has 99 rounds in one mag meaning more rounds to shoot. Longer Range Mobile Infantry: While the Colonial Marines sniper has a thermal vision like thing it has a slow rate of fire and the Mobile Infatry's has the X-Factor of Logistics on its side and more rounds. Special Colonial Marines: The gun can lock onto targets by itself and its bullets can find the target to by itself no contest. Personal Edge The Mobile Infantry: Better training, and logistics on their side. The Battle Mobile Infantry: x6 Colonial Marines: x6 In a abandoned Oil Refinery 6 Colonial Marines have landed in the area becasue of picking up a distress signal mentioning a "Bug" infestation and so they are there to look for Xenomorphs. Meanwhile a team of Mobile Infantry soldiers have also landed there as they also picked up the distress signal and think that thier "bugs" are there. As they move out the Colonial Marines also move out and both teams enter a nearby building while they order one soldier with a sniper rifle to stay guard outside. As the Mobile Infantry Men enter the building the Sniper with his Morita Mk1 Sniper sees the Colonial Marines and knowing by their outfits that they are not Mobile Infantry men fires a couple of shots killing one of them while the others quickly enter the building . The Colonial Marine with his M42C activates the thermal and sees the Mobile Infantry Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head . The Mobile Infantry Men hear the commotion and prepare for anything. The Colonial Marines split up into teams of 2 and one team is moving through the corridors when they start picking up movement on their motion sensors. One of the marines armed with a ZX-76 Shotgun moves forward and as the beeping noise on his motion sensor gets louder indicating the target is getting closer as soon as he sees something he fires a kills a Moblie Infantry soldier . Another Mobile Infantry soldier with a Morita Carbine pops out and fires riddling the Colonial Marine with bullets but not before being burned alive by the Colonial Marine behind him armed with a M240 Flamethrower . Another Mobile Infantry soldier armed with the new Morita MkIII fires and kills the Colonial Marine . By then the Colonial Marine with the sniper decides that it's best to join the others inside and takes out his VP-78 Pistol and moves forward, as he opens the door he is met by a Mobile Infantry with his Vektor pistol pointing right at his head . The three Mobile Infantry men continue searching the refinery building but as they continue a Colonial Marine with a Pulse Rifle fires a grenade and kills one of the Mobile Infantrymen and another is killed as the other Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun . The last Mobile Infantry men with the EP-88 Railgun opens up and kills the Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun . The two soldiers continue to fire at each other but soon the Mobile Infantry soldier runs out of ammo and the Colonial Marine with his last 5 rounds puts all of them in the soldiers chest . He then yells in victroy "HOORAH!!!!!" Winner: Colonial Marines Battles out of 5,000 Colonial Marines/Mobile Infantry 2,589-2411 Weapon Stats 55% Close Range 45% 45% Mid Range 55% 70% Long Range 30% 50% Longer Range 50% 70% Special 30% Expert's Opinion: While the Mobile Infantry were more well trained and had better logisitcs. The Colonial Marines dominated with most of the X-Factors and had the better weapons. Category:Blog posts